My Life as a Demigod
by Ling Zhao
Summary: This story is about a girl named Maleah who has the powers of Raven. Takes place in Percy Jackson world. Will continue if reviewed. So review if you want me to continue!
1. Chapter 1: The Strange Girl

**Hello people!** **I really hope you like this story! Anyway, lets begin.**

**p.s. plzzz excuse my grammar. I'm not the best at it.**

* * *

On February 22, 2012, my life changed. my name is Maleah and this is my life as a demigod. That day was a Friday and we were on a field trip. we were going to the Zhakahelc museum. I walked next to my friend, Scarlet. She really didn't like me but agreed being friends with me. Anyway, we were walking in the Anicent Greece section when my skin began to glow white. "uh, scar? i'll be right back." Before she could respond, I dahed away into the girl's bathroom.

When I walked in I bumped into a girl. She had blonde hair and a faded orange shirt on. When she saw me she backed up quickly in surprise. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. But before I could say anything she held out her hand."i'm annabeth,"she smiled. I shook the hand before me. "maleah"She wiped off her hand. suddenly I realized I was my normal skin color. not the glowing white it was. before I could tell Annabeth that I had to go, she said,"you need to come with me." "um,but my class..."She shook her head. "come," she commanded. She grabbed my wrist and we walked straight out of the museum.

**well I hope you guys liked it! I promise to update soon with all the other chapters. bye for now! :3 ~hazel marie!**


	2. Chapter 2: Neocromancer

**Hey guys! Here's chapter two for you all.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own teen titans or PJO and I never will.**

* * *

Annabeth looked me over on the bus, but there wasn't anything much to see. I looked like a regular human being, aside from the fact that I was dyslexic and had ADHD. Anyway she pulled out a laptop with a 'delta' symbol on it. Wait, how did I know it was a delta? i didn't even know what a delta was. Anyway, since her eyes were glued to the screen, i decided to meditate. i chanted "azarath metrion zinthos" in my head until i was pulled off the ground with my floating powers. Then Annabeth shrieked. i lost my concentration and fell to the floor. Hard.

"ow," i said, standing. "This is bad,"she murmured. She closed her laptop and rushed out of the bus. i followed her. We walked up a hill and i saw a camp full of teenagers. But i couldn't admire the view because Annabeth pulled me along while i tripped and made a fool out of myself. Soon a horse/guy came up to us.

"This is the one," Annabeth stated. The horseguy nodded and said, "Yes i sense the aura around her. Hades, I'm assuming. She's a neocromancer like Nico." **_She is standing right here you know?!_**i angrily thought. "She can fly,"Annabeth said, clearly amazed. I shrugged. "I'm Chiron," the horse guy said. "Maleah,"i replied. "Can you, ah, demonstrate your flying please?" i nodded. i chanted azarth metrion zinthos and floated upwards. then i flew around in a little circle. Some teens saw me, mouths wide open and jaws to the ground. As i touched the ground to land, Chiron's eyes widened. annabeth picked up a conch horn out of no where and blew it. Campers gathered around a bowed. i looked above my head, expecting to see a crown or something of that sort but i saw the fading image of a skull. "All hail Maleah,"Chiron announced,"daughter of Hades."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked and will like my story. Please read and review! Btw, this is my first fanfic so sorry if i did something wrong or whatever. anyway see you guys later! Hazel out!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

**Ok here is chapter 3. Thank you Moka-girl and bluefire1765 for reviewing! Please read and review. Enjoy!**

* * *

After everyone "all hailed" me, I was sent to Cabin 13. I walked in and saw a boy about my age playing on and Xbox. He paused his game and looked at me. "Hey, my name is Nico. I guess I'm your half-brother." He wore a black shirt with a skull on the front, dark blue jeans, and Nike skater shoes. He seemed pretty nice. "Um, yea, I'm Maleah." I set my belongings down(which was pretty much my backpack and that was it), and floated cross-legged on a bed next to him so I could watch him play Call of Duty: Ghosts.

Soon a conch horn sounded. Nico led me down to the dining pavilion. On the way there, he explained to me about demigods and stuff. He told me how to give part of my food to the fire. When I stepped up to the fire, I said silently,"Please Hades, help me with everything that has been going on." I scooped out my steak and sat next to Nico at the Hades table. Then, for the rest of dinner, Nico told me about quests and camp.

After dinner, Nico took me to meet his friends. First I met Hazel. She was my half-sister. Next I met Frank, the son of Ares. I could kind of tell he didn't like me. I then met Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, Leo, son of Hephatus, and Jason, son of Zues. They really liked me and thought I was cool. Leo got so excited, he burst into flames. I freaked out but learned that Leo could summon fire, Piper could tell people what to do by charmspeak, and Jason could summon lightning and fly. He thought it was cool how I could fly too. Soon Nico, Hazel and I went to our cabin and fell asleep.

* * *

**Done with chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! See you guys next time!**


End file.
